Ambiente Nicomaki III
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Otro drabble de Nicomaki, ésta vez de madres e hijas


Estaban de doble cita en el balneario propiedad de los Takami en Numazu, eran las madres y sus dos hijas quienes vinieron a pasar las vacaciones de verano en el sur de Japón y también era un provecho para sacar tensión en las dos parejas. La primera pareja obviamente era Nico y Maki; mientras que la última pareja eran sus madres quienes comenzaban desde hace meses una relación amorosa.

Maki estaba a la entrada del lugar a la espera de su novia y de sus ahora dos madres que estaban de visita en la casa de las hermanas Kurosawa. En un auto conducido por la señora Yazawa, salía la pequeña idol la cual usaba un vestido de una sola pieza pero de falda corta, blanco en todo su esplendor el cual remarcaba su cuerpo de loli, medias largas hasta la pantorrilla y unas zapatillas rojas sin olvidar que tenía unos anteojos sobre la cabeza y unas manillas en toda su muñeca derecha.

-Hola…- Comenzó a caminar como una sensual supermodelo mientras se dirigía hacia su novia la cual estaba algo cruzada de brazos pero al menos sonriendo de que su pequeña idol estuviese con ella para pasar genial el día.

-Hola, hola… Las entregas de Nico Nii están aquí- Guiñó el ojo y alzó los dedos haciendo la pose insignia de su frase hasta acercarse de manera lenta hacia su amada tsundere pelirroja- Estoy trayendo un Nico Nico Nii- directamente al corazón de Maki-chan

-¿Qué pasa con esas cosas de "Entregas"?- La pelirroja sonreía fingiendo enfado y cruzada de brazos, la joven tampoco no quedaba nada mal, una camiseta negra, un short de blue jean y unos tenis deportivos remarcando su envidiable cuerpo de adolescente si es que se le consideraba así

-Date prisa y entra, tonta- Miraba de reojo el atuendo de su idol, sin duda alguna muy en el fondo la hacía encenderse en llamas

La pequeña pelinegra ahora estaba cerca de su pelirroja favorita mientras se paraba de puntita mientras su cara se apegaba a la de su chica, al instante ambas estaban sonrojadas mientras estaban pegadas entre sí, Nico miraba con ternura mientras Maki estaba sin habla ante la habilidad persuasiva de la loli.

-Ahora, por favor selle sus labios en forma de sello aquí- Rodeó el cuello con sus brazos mientras apuntaba sus labios hacia la boca de la pelirroja la cual no dudaba en corresponder pero la desgracia le sonrió mientras unos labios distintos posaban sobre la mejilla izquierda de la pequeña idol la cual sonrió como idiota, pues para ser un simple beso era como una boleta sin regreso al cielo.

-Mamá los estampa en su lugar- Decía la doctora Nishikino luego de haber besado tiernamente los labios de su yerna haciendo que Maki comenzara a enfadarse y todo por haberle robado un beso a Nico.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces mamá?!- Gritó con una cara algo furica mientras abrazaba a Nico como si tratase de protegerla de alguien o algo, a sabiendas que era su propia madre- ¡Ella es mía!

En eso sonó un ligero claxon aunque el estilo de dicho claxon era el tan famoso "Paso Tapatío", era el auto que conducía la madre de Nico mientras en los asientos de ella estaban los tres pequeños Yazawa viendo aquella escena ridícula de celos.

-Cariñó, lamento haberte interrumpido pero tenemos que ir al restaurante

-Ok…- Respondió la pelirroja mayor mientras sonreía grande y decidió ir al automóvil sentándose como copiloto

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos las mamás para que ustedes dos la pasen bien- Anunció la pelinegra mayor antes de encender el auto- Nico, eres una dama de verdad, así que asegúrate de hacerlo suavemente.

-Mamá, ¿Que estás diciendo?- La pequeña loli alzó la ceja mientras reía- Si te refieres a tener sexo pues yo a Maki-chan se la haría bien duro y mucho

-Esa es mi hija- La pelinegra miró a Maki-chan mientras con un guiño y una pequeña seña trataba de decir, "No te preocupes mi querida yerna, le haré pagar a tu madre todo con creces esta noche"

-Maki, hija- Ahora era la pelirroja mayor- Sé que has estado estudiando ciertas células madre últimamente, pero aún es demasiado pronto para que ustedes dos tengan hijos, ¿De acuerdo?

La pobre tsundere se ruborizo un poco mientras le hizo recordar un momento medio incomodo, recordaba que estaba consultando sobre el tratamiento de células madre y en ese entonces Rin que estaba de visita preguntó de quién tendría semillas entre Nico y ella, la pelirroja obviamente se molestó y no dijo nada a lo que Rin en un chiste malo dijo que posiblemente la que podría tener a luz era Maki debido a cierto par de cosas en ella.

-Que tengan un lindo día- Se despidió la señora Yazawa

Eso fue provechoso para que la doctora Nishikino tomara ese momento para molestar a su hija y hacerla quedar en vergüenza absoluta, y lo logró en el momento preciso. Las dos mayores encendieron el auto y en menos de nada se dirigieron aquel restaurante famoso de Uchiura mientras las dos jóvenes al fin estaban solas fuera del balneario.

Nico se rió bajito mientras la pelirroja se volteó de espaldas con completo enfado

-Jajaja, ¿En serio? ¿Hasta de tu propia madre te pones así?

Después de un pequeño rato, la pequeña idol decidió ir hacia la espalda de su chica y abrazarla por la espalda mientras posaba su cabeza sobre el hombro, aprovechó para pararse de puntitas sintiendo el olor de su cabello y quizás de su cuello, ese olor de shampoo de marca registrada era tan celestial, no lo negaba.

-Maki-chan- Habló en un tono bajo pero dulce ante los oídos de la tsundere- Vamos no te pongas así, yo quería verte… Lamento lo del beso de tu mamá, por supuesto, me encantan estar con Honoka y las demás, y practicar para nuestros shows en vivo, y mi familia y todos los demás, pero…

Sus pequeños brazos rodeaban la cintura mientras ahora su rostro estaba sobre la espalda de la menor la cual no podía evitar ese rubor cuando se trataba de un contacto entre ella y su loli, de hecho afianzó sus manos sobre el abrazo que envolvía sus caderas.

-Las veces que estoy con contigo, es cuando estoy más relajada

La pianista se volteó mientras miraba a su amada idol, verla quizás en ese provocador vestido o quizás mostrando esa niña que era en vez en cuando como ver desplegar su talento, hacía que su corazón latiera tan fuerte. Nuevamente estaban frente a frente, Nico se señalaba la mejilla izquierda donde su suegra la besó mientras sus ojos miraban culposamente los labios de la menor.

-Mira, Maki-chan… El beso de tu madre no cuenta

-Entonces el sello que dices es en…

-Lo siento, no respondas, solo déjalo sentir…

En menos de nada Nico nuevamente se paró de puntitas mientras envolvía el cuello de Maki la cual tomaba las caderas de la mayor y recibió ese sello uniendo sus labios con los de su chica, después de un rato de besos y palabras dulces como cursis, la pareja magnética como se les llamaba en ocasiones decidieron ir al balneario no tomadas de la mano pero sí yendo de una manera especial.

Nico tenía una mano mentida en uno de los bolsillos del short de su amada justamente en el trasero mientras la pelirroja tenía su tacto en la pequeña cintura de la loli, pues más que irse a descansar en ese balneario también iban a aprovechar su momento entre las dos… Y una cosa a recalcar, Nico dejaría la semilla y daría buena cosecha mientras Maki se encargaba de producirla y generar los buenos frutos.

(Ustedes me entienden)…


End file.
